Solicitud
by Emiita
Summary: Gray volvió a pecar de gilipollas cuando aceptó una nueva solicitud de Juvia. El caso fue, que Gray simplemente clicleó sí -harto del ciberacoso- y medio segundo después se arrepintió. – ¡Gray-sama! Juvia lo colmará de amor –Mierda, Juvia es una acosadora sexual.


**Declaimer:** Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia:** Lenguaje obsceno, pero no demasiado. OoC. Una sucesión de pajadas mentales de mi propia creación, con una escena extra de regalo, porque soy así de sexy y los Wilfredos y Wilfridas de este mundo son las personas más sexys del mundo (?. Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad es mera coincidencia.

**Nº palabras:** 1.068

**Resumen:** Gray volvió a pecar de gilipollas cuando aceptó una nueva solicitud de Juvia. El caso fue, que Gray simplemente clicleó _sí _-harto del ciberacoso- y medio segundo después se arrepintió. – ¡Gray_-sama_! Juvia lo colmará de amor~–Mierda, Juvia es una acosadora sexual.

* * *

**Solicitud.**

Gray no lo pensó mucho cuando aceptó. Es decir, ¿qué podía haber de peligroso en aceptar una solicitud para jugar _Corazón, corazón_? Nada. ¿Aunque la solicitud viniera de Juvia, su acosadora-sexualmente-hormonada-y-cachonda- número uno y fuera un juego de realidad virtual de citas?

Seguro que cualquier otro se lo hubiera replanteado, pero él no. Gray Fullbuster tenía cojones y era así de idiota -porque él lo valía, jum.- Además, el dichoso juego se había puesto de moda en el gremio y él también quería saber cómo era.

Si tenía que ser sincero, estuvo a punto de mandar todo al diablo por el jodido nombre de usuario. No quería ponerse algo tan obvio como su propio nombre, pero no quería llevar un nick cutre. Él quería elegir un nombre guay -así, todo cool.- Pero cada nombre que se le ocurría estaba ya elegido. Incluso, ya en un estado de total frustración, puso nombres como Fukencio, Pancracio o Hielito y ninguno estaba disponible -¿Fukencio, de verdad?-

Por último, trató de usar Gray, pero le pasó lo mismo que las veces anteriores -al fin de cuentas, Gray era un nombre común.- El colmo llegó cuando puso su nombre completo e igual estaba tomado -¿Un Gray Fullbuster de mentiras? Seguro que había sido Natsu o Lyon. Esos bastardos.-

¿Qué hizo? Pues harto decidió que el primer nombre que se le ocurriera y que estuviera disponible se lo quedaba. Y así fue como Gray acabó entrando al juego de citas, _Corazón, corazón,_ con el nombre de Wilfredo -hermoso, lo sé.-

Una vez dentro, Gray se sumergió en el complicado mundo del coqueteo y sufrió el acoso cibernético de Juvia, o debería de decir, Rain. Tal y como pasaba en su realidad, su personaje era vigilado por la muñeca azul, con corazones, ramos de flores y pociones amorosas de contenido desconocido, incluido. Mensajes, cartas y notas declarando su amor, ositos de peluche y demás mariconadas de esas.

Sin embargo, Gray o Wilfredo, como mejor te parezca, volvió a pecar de gilipollas cuando aceptó una nueva solicitud de Juvia. El caso fue, que Gray simplemente clicleó _sí _-harto del ciberacoso- y medio segundo después se arrepintió.

– ¡Gray_-sama_! Juvia lo colmará de amor~

Sí, fue justo ahí cuando se arrepintió.

Juvia salió de detrás de la esquina, soltó el portátil -de cualquier manera, uh- y se lanzó sobre los brazos de Gray, haciéndolo caer hacía atrás. Todo un espectáculo digno de esos dos. ¿No hace falta decir que todo el gremio estalló en risas, verdad?

–Juvia lo hará muy feliz, Gray_-sama_.

Describir lo que pasa por la mente de Juvia no es complicado, es simplemente un exceso de azúcar en sangre que ahorraremos a nuestros lectores -además, ustedes ya saben qué pasa por la mente de esa chica, coño.-

Gray se dejó toquetear y manosear por Juvia, para el regocijo de Mirajane, la burla de Natsu y la actitud satisfecha de Erza.

–Creo que Juvia se tomó muy en serio _Corazón, corazón_.–comentó Lucy.

–Aye.–negó Happy con la cabeza, dándole la razón.

–Cállate, rival de amor. Gray_-sama_ es de Juvia. Gray_-sama_ y Juvia van a tener una cita, lo que significa que Gray_-sama _ama a Juvia.

Lucy se abstuvo de volver a realizar algún comentario al respecto y compadeció al idiota de Gray.

En realidad Wilfredo y Rain iban a tener una cita. Y tener una cita no es amar ¿Pero quién es el guapo que se atreve a aclararle este hecho a Juvia? ¿No hay voluntarios? Yap, me lo imaginaba.

–Gray_-sama_ ahora que vamos a ser pareja – ¿Cuándo fue eso?–Será mejor que Juvia le ceda su segunda cuenta– ¿segunda cuenta?¿Te puedes hacer varias cuentas?–No quiero que en mi perfil ponga que estoy saliendo con Wilfredo.–arrugó adorablemente la nariz. Sí, bueno, Gray tampoco encontraba el nombre muy atractivo. –Le daré la cuenta de _Gray Fullbuster. _¡Kya~!–se sonrojó violentamente y puso esa típica mirada de corazones saltarines.–Juvia es tan feliz.

– ¿Wilfredo? ¡Joder, hay que tener huevos para ponerse ese nombre, stripper!–estalló Natsu entre risas.

Erza lo golpeó con su típica aura oscura.

–Cállate. Déjalo vivir su amor, ahora que por fin ha aclarado sus sentimientos.–comentó de manera profunda y casi dramática.

Gray ignoró la conversación. ¿Así que la usurpadora de su nombre era ella? ¿Por qué no le sorprendía? Bueh, sí, él pensó en Natsu y Lyon pero…Bien mirado, Juvia era una acosadora sexual, nada era imposible con ella.

Porque una chica que cree que porque en un juego de realidad virtual tu personaje y el de ella tengan una cita eso signifique que ambos -los de verdad- se aman, son novios, se van a casar, tener doce hijos, dos perros y una casa en el campo, definitivamente, no es normal -y es miembro del gremio de magos Fairy Tail. Es un hecho, al fin y al cabo, ningún mago de ese gremio es normal… Solo basta mirar a Gray, el gilipollas que aceptó una solicitud de parte de su acosadora personal para jugar al juego de citas, _Corazón, corazón_.-

* * *

**Escena Extra.**

Lucy se quedó algo sorprendida cuando entró al gremio esa tarde y vio en una de las mesas del fondo a Juvia y Gray sentados uno enfrente del otro, con la mirada perdida en sus portátiles - bueh, Juvia le lanzaba miradas a Gray, pero él no se daba por enterado.-

Con el ceño fruncido y la curiosidad latente, Lucy se sentó en su lugar habitual en la barra y observó a una risueña Mirajane secar un vaso, mientras sonreía.

–Mira ¿qué hacen Juvia y Gray?

–Tienen su cita.

–Oh.

– ¡Juvia te ha ganado, rival de amor! Gray_-sama_ es de Juvia. –gritó de repente la aludida, riéndose malvadamente.

–No es eso. –murmuró Lucy, girándose de cara a Mira, sin prestar atención a Juvia.

–Lucy.–la chica hizo alguna especie de ruido de garganta.– ¿Cómo va tu relación con Dragón?–la chica se sonrojó.

– ¿Cómo sabes tú…? Yo solo le conté a Mary-Jane….Oh.–Lucy se detuvo. Mary-Jane era la consejera amorosa del juego, la que les daba la bienvenida a todos los personajes y los guiaba en su camino en busca del amor. ¿Y eso de qué te suena?– ¿Tú creaste el juego, Mira?

Mirajane sonrió indulgente, casi rozando el cinismo.

–Quién sabe. Eso es se-cre-to. –y le guiñó el ojo, descarada.

– ¡Mira!

– ¿Te vas a declarar a Natsu?

–Te gusssta.

– ¡Ah! ¡No hagas eso con la lengua!

* * *

_Es mi primer Gruvia y es así de paridoso LOL _

_¿Cómo surge?_

_Bueh, verán, resulta que me registré en el juego ese de Corazón de Melón por culpa de cierta persona cofcofKuraiicofcof y claro, tuve pequeño problema con el estúpido nombre de usuario y supongamos que me acabé llamando Wilfrida XD Sí, queridos míos, soy sooo hot and sexy xD Y sí, Fukencia estaba ocupado, igual que Pancracia XD  
_

_El caso es que me hizo gracia crear un juego virtual de citas, aunque no tan parecido a Corazón de Melón, la idea más que nada era que tu pudieras responder por tu personaje lo que te salga de las pelotas, no las tres opciones que te dan ellos...xD Pero igual, eso no es revelante para entender el fic...Si es que entendieron algo xD_

_Bueh, adios, ya me volverán a ver...muahahaha (?_

_Nos leemos, babys~_


End file.
